The invention relates to a windshield cleaning system and more particularly to such a system useful in motor vehicles.
Normally a windshield cleaning system of a modern motor vehicle comprises a wiper system as well as a windshield washing system comprising a washing liquid reservoir as well as a pump by which washing liquid is sprayed onto the windshield to be cleaned via a spraying device. There are motor vehicles in which this spraying device is stationarily arranged in the engine compartment hood. In other windshield cleaning systems the spraying device is fixed to the wiper arm. The advantage of this latter system is that the washing liquid is sprayed immediately in front of the wiper blade.
Normally the spraying device of such a windshield washing system consists of a jet housing with a receiver into which a jet body, that is usually a ball-like body, is adjustably fixed. Due to the jet body's adjustability spraying devices of this kind can universally be used in motor vehicles of all sorts.
As to these windshield washing systems one problem is that operation is not always possible in low temperatures. This is because the washing liquid line from the reservoir to the jet body is not emptied so that the system's operation can be repeated quickly. Thus washing liquid remains in the bore of the jet body and can become frozen because at this extreme point the antifreeze easily evaporates.